A Star Traveler
by Hector Flores
Summary: Having lived for thousands of years Naruto decides to take the offer of being Chief of Security on a starship. The once immortal ninja becomes a star traveler and he might even find love once again, at the very least hope.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Star Trek this is a fanfiction only.

 _A/N: I truly expect that this story will be either bombarded with flames or potentially ignored altogether but I also truly hope some people enjoy it._

I was born on the planet Earth, long before what most people that call their species humanity ever existed. Much of the history of my continent is so much made up nonsense that it amazes me that so many people consider this to be true.

They found hundreds of bones buried in rocks and dirt and from these they came up with a fantasy that from my point of view is more fiction than fact. The humanity they know is in fact not the first, and neither was mine. I came from a land that we could physically harness our mental and physical strength and turn it into an energy with limitless potential.

The energy we called Chakra, and with it, my people could do miraculous and wondrous things. Heal injuries that would kill almost anyone, we had the potential to grow forests within a day, or have a crop of food within minutes. We didn't dig for crystals or metals, we made them from the very ground we walked upon. Our lifespan was not sixty or even seventy years, we lived for at least a hundred if we had peace.

That is another thing that my people have in common with the current humanity, no matter the era or the intention deep down we are warriors. At times peace sounds beautiful, wonderful like a treasure that must be valued and protected, but this is only true because peace never lasts for as long as we wish it did.

I lived through eras of war, hatred, pain, disappointment and also eras of hope, peace, and acceptance. As my life continued and I saw most of my friends, those I held precious die I sometimes then considered my immortality a curse, something that exists to make sure I live just so that I can live with eternal pain, the pain of loss.

It is easy for a man who experienced as much loss as I have to become a little pessimistic, if not outright have a darker perspective. I saw nations come and go, and I saw heroes live and die. My life was never a simple one and at a time a happy one. After thousands of years now I find myself lost at the prospect before me, having no idea where it would lead me.

I have been offered a commission aboard a ship I would never think would exist, but it actually does. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and the unified government of Earth has appointed me Chief of Security on the ship, the spaceship U.S.S. Enterprise. I have been many things in my long life, let's hope being a Lieutenant Commander on this ship is at least interesting.

I woke up bright and early got into my uniform and went to the space dock to see the ship receiving the final maintenance when I met a man wearing a uniform from engineering. I met this man briefly the other day and found him to be a nice guy, his name was Montgomery Scott.

"She is a vision of beauty, don't you think so Naruto?" I looked at the man and I noticed something that I should probably mention. "First you might want to take care of that mustard stain on your mustache, second I do agree Scotty the ship is beautiful, let's just hope it works just as well or you are going to have your hands full."

The man looked at himself in the mirror and saw that I was not kidding, he took a napkin and cleaned the stain, "Well at least you know I had a good breakfast, how about you?" I looked at him, every day in the academy he asked me the same question, and I told him the same answer. "I did, and I am ready to get to work."

The others finally showed up, Communications Officer Uhura looked a little angry this morning, Navigation Officer Chekov looked like he was wondering what was wrong, and Tactical Officer Sulu looked at me like I had been the one to make Uhura that way. I don't know where they get that idea?

"Good morning Sulu, Chekov, Uhura I was just looking at our beautiful ship receive its final check for our maiden voyage. What's the matter Uhura why do you look so angry?" She looked at Scotty and then at me, "Why don't you ask Uzumaki that question? I am pretty certain he knows the answer to that."

The Captain and Science Officer just happened to show up and heard our little conversation. "The only logic answer to that question is that Naruto Uzumaki declined her yet again to go out to a romantic dinner. I don't see why it should make her so emotional since it has not been the first time Naruto has declined a request to go on what you humans call a date."

James pulled me aside and put his arm on my shoulder, "Naruto do us a favor, one of these days just agree to go out with her on a single date. Do a horrific enough of an effort and she will never ask you again. Let's face it, she keeps asking because you keep declining. We don't need the person that handles our Communications to be in such a horrible mood."

I looked at him and began shaking my head, "Well since I am supposed to take her to a horrible date, why don't you tell me how you planned your dates, Jim? I am sure if we both have the same dating experience we can put this question to rest, permanently this time."

Kirk began to laugh as he finally let go of my shoulder, "She just wants you to be the same fun-loving guy we used to know. I will not deny Adriana was one hell of a woman, but you need to get over the fact that your wife died. It was not your fault that drunk driver crashed into her vehicle."

I looked at him and I could see my reflection in his eyes, I was glaring at him. "It was my fault, Jim, no amount of alcohol or denial can change that. She was going to see me be promoted to a senior officer position when that accident happened. She was pregnant with our first son, and they both died as a result of the car being totaled. How can I not change since my entire life changed?"

Spock looked at me, "Captain our Chief of Security is doing a wonderful job of dealing with his loss, it is commendable that he has not let his emotions interfere with the performance of his duty."

Chekov looked at me, Jim and then Spock as he began shaking his head, "I still say he needs to get checked by our doctor. It's not normal that a human man is not emotionally affected by the death of both his wife and his child."

I looked at McCoy as he walked right next to me, "Sorry to tell you this Chekov, but I am a doctor, not a psychiatrist. If he gets any more logical I would expect him his ears growing to look like the ones our Science Officer has."

I looked at him, and then at Spock, as I began shaking my head. "See this is the situation I was telling you and Jim the other day. I really wish I could learn that neck pinch you do. It would have saved me so much trouble."

Spock smiled and began to walk towards the boarding craft, the others and I began to follow him and Jim. "If I had taught you that, then half of our senior staff would be unconscious, you then would have to carry their unconscious bodies with those shadow clones of yours. We need the entire bridge staff awake and ready for this day."

As I took my place on the bridge I felt like this was the beginning of something, whether it is wonderful or horrible it was not easy to see. No matter how many years I lived, how many times I felt a loss, or even how many friends I buried life goes on. Is this never ending journey I call my life I wonder if it will ever end or even how will it end?

After my twelve hour shift I was ordered by our ship's doctor to rest, according to him if I worked anymore I would end up making High Command turning the normal eight-hour shift into a half a day shift since I could handle it.

I don't know how long I kept this journal, or even why I listened to Adriana that I should write one in the first place. This thing just reminds me how happy I was to find a woman who truly loved me after thousands of years of being alone and miserable, then loss that because some idiot knocked back a few drinks at work.

"I guess there is no sense in denying it, I still do it because it reminds me of her. Might as well get it over with, This is Lieutenant Commander Naruto Uzumaki, Chief of Security of the starship Enterprise, this will be my first entry at this post. The U.S.S. Enterprise has been sent on a long-term mission, to find new life and new civilizations, to discover the depths of existence and to boldly go where no one has gone before."

I had to admit that entry felt corny even to me, I guess I should ask Uhura out the next time I get some leave, what is the worst that could happen? I could either have a good time or flat out disappoint her enough that she finally gets the nerve to ask the person she really wants to date, that being our friend, Science Officer, and ever loyal fellow officer Spock.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or Star Trek this is a fanfiction only.

Well, it has been two weeks since this mission began and no, I will not ask Uhura out of a date even if my entire species depends on it. Two weeks of cataloging gaseous anomalies, two weeks of watching every single member that went on an away mission not return due to the fact that they died in one of the most horrific ways possible.

After two weeks and twelve members of security dead, I came to the unnerving realization. If I don't want this mission to end up with me being the only security officer alive then I better do something about this situation, one that my subordinates have quite unanimously termed the curse of the red shirt.

I didn't find it funny the first time I heard it, and I sure don't like it after a week and a half later. I came up with the solution on a whim, the solution was that only I would go on away missions. I have lived through wars, natural disasters, and plots by madmen trying to take over the earth, anything that these away missions couldn't be that horrible could it?

Of course, I was not this suicidal, by me going on the away mission, I am actually saying that I actually sent a shadow clone to the away team. No reason to risk my neck on this sort of thing when I can make an infinite number of shadow clones that at worst just will cause me nightmares as I receive the memories of them dying.

"So Naruto mind telling me when do you plan to ask our Communications Officer out on a date?" I looked at Jim and for once I wish my control console was right behind the captain's chair, it would make flipping him the bird so much easier. I, of course, am only kidding, I find his question annoying, but at the end of the day, he is one of the few friends I have.

"Jim, I will answer your question with the same answer. I will never ask her out, I mean ever, so please stop asking that question. You know full well that I have no intention of dating one of my relatives."

As I received the memory of one of my clones, I realized that space travel is beautiful, exciting, you see things you never dreamed off, and see sights that make you think you are looking at the canvas god himself painted. The gas nebula, the way the asteroids bunch together almost as if they were schools of fish in the ocean.

The memory I got also showed me it can be horrifically dangerous, he was walking towards the extraction point, and just to make sure the others made it there alive, he had to step between a beast that looked like a mixture between a wolf, a porcupine, and a lion. The clone was eaten whole as he watched the others disappeared in the light of the transporter taking them to safety.

I had to sit down for a brief moment, most people don't realize that when one of my clones dies, I actually experience everything that clone experienced since I made it. I experience all the joys, the jokes they told each other, helping each other while on the planet, even talking with several settlers on a small colony. The way they died was also something I got to experience and it was never easy to go through, but given enough time I can digest it just fine.

It sort of reminded me of that dish Sulu made one day, and after tasting that dish I promised never and I do mean ever let that man anywhere near a stove again. That was the single slimiest, a most disgusting dish I ever had the misfortune of tasting. I don't care what that little monstrosity was called, I just think that I know exactly what I will ask when I decided to feed an enemy.

The away team came to the bridge and reported what they had to do, it was your typical away mission, help some unfortunate people deal with a natural disaster, help them rebuild a communications array, even fight off some pirates that tried to kill them either to turn their women into slaves or simply because they wanted the land the colony cultivated to grow some narcotic substance.

One mission after another and each time a clone died in a shall we say unique and gruesome way. I decided why not put in on paper, might as well serve some purpose later in my life. I took a pen and began writing each experience and did not spare any details, I was as graphic as I could be, the memories of the experience was hard to forget.

"So Naruto you decided to take up the hobby of writing, and what do you write? The single most horrific stories I ever saw in my entire life, and I am a doctor. If you are writing this to discourage people from joining Star Fleet, I have to tell you, you are doing a magnificent job at it."

I looked at Bones as I kept eating my noodles and looked at what I was reading. "Actually Bones this is more therapeutic than anything else, I find that writing things out helps me deal with the memories of this happening. I will continue to do this, it's the only way I can keep those in Security safe enough."

He looked at me and began shaking his head as he took a sip of his cup. "I don't honestly know why you put yourself in that sort of torture. Most people would have gone insane from reliving the way a person can die, and how many times have you endure it? Six, seven I don't even think you remember how many times it has happened."

I looked at my journal and began counting the dates, "Thirteen but who is counting, I rather experience this than having to write yet another letter to a grieving mother, father or spouse. I rather continue to experience this horror and writing it here, than having to write one more of those letters. You are a doctor McCoy, you don't have to write things like that, at most you write is a death certificate."

He looked at me as he finished his drink, and he placed his cup near mine, "Naruto you might not remember this, since I don't even know the last time you were a doctor, maybe you never had to write a death certificate back then, but trust me it is no cause for joy or easy to write one when you have to look at the dead body when you do it."

"Life is precious Naruto, no one knows that better than I. I just worry about the sanity of my good friend sometimes, just like you worry about my drinking. You always tell me the same damn thing, and I never take it too hard. Why don't you just stop writing your horrible little stories and join me for a cup of Scotch?"

I looked at him and I put my pen down I looked at the bottle said drink came from, "I never drink while on duty Bones, you show know better than to even ask me that."

He laughed and took my pen from the table and poured me a glass. "You are not on duty Naruto if anyone could use a cup it's you. So come on let your hair down for once and join me in a friendly contest, let's see if I can drink you under or you can beat me at holding your liquor."

Why not, I could use an excuse to get drunk. I took the cup and he took his cup, we both touched each other's glasses and began drinking. I don't remember the last time we both shared a bottle last, but we began laughing and telling each other stories that made most of the men and women around us shake their heads as they looked at us.

"Come on Scotty, get over here and join us. I am finally going to drink this guy under, just you see." I looked at Leonard and looked at our chief engineer. I took my next cup and savored the taste of my drink. The good doctor has no idea who he is trying to out do and how little his chances really are, I was not about to tell my good friends that, let them savor the experience.

Three bottles later and Bones was out like a light, and Scott was shaking his head as I took another drink from my cup. "You must have a cast iron liver, I swear your drinking puts most Irish I know to shame. How in the world can you drink like this and still look like you been drinking lemonade?"

I finished my cup and served myself another, I smiled at him and took a sip of my cup. "I can because I am older than I look my friend, if I could drink Dave Jones till he could not remain sitting on his bar stool, what makes you think drinking this stuff will affect me in any way?"

I finished the last of the bottle, "I do have to tell you this, I do enjoy the taste. So since I am supposed to be sauced go ahead and ask me any questions you might have my friend."

"Why don't you ever accept Uhura's offer to date?" I was not expecting this question from my friend, I guess this was a fair question to ask.

"Scotty, I been alive for thousands of year, and in those times I sometimes married and had kids. My immortality is not something I can share or it's something my kids can get from being my kids, it's a sad way to look at your beautiful loving wife, and see her slowly become old, while you remain as young as the day you got married."

"It takes an awful lot of understanding, and love for a woman to understand and accept that, sometimes my wives killed themselves simply because they could not deal with the truth. I had a few kids, and they had a few kids themselves, thousands of years you can imagine I have quite a few descendants and I met some of them in my long life."

I looked at the bottle and saw that it has nothing. "I can say that most did me proud on how they lived their lives, some not so, Uhura is the daughter of one of my descendants Scotty. Her mother is one of the children one of my descendants had. How can I possibly date Uhura when I know deep down she is one of the children I could easily call my descendant?"

Scotty looked at me and then he walked over to the liquor cabinet, he brought to my table a rather nice bottle of Rum. "I say that we both need to get plastered. That answer deserves no less."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto or Star Trek this is a fanfiction only.

I finally finished my security training book, it was a little thicker than expected but I was not about to leave anything that the students at the Academy could ever ask. If it was on a ship, away team, or even base security it was in the book. I covered every emergency or situation that would call anyone from Security.

Personally, I got to say that I was rather proud of the book, granted if you take my latest Icha Icha and compare it to this book, the Icha Icha would sell a lot better than my Security Textbook.

If you asked me on any day why I keep writing the Icha Icha book series I would tell you that I just need the cash for the times I need to buy things the ship needs out in the Neutral Zone, on my bad days I would say that it was an insurance in case of Starfleet finally decided to court-martial me and give me the old boot.

I have to admit I told quite a few ambassadors exactly what my impression on some of their ideas, and the only reason these ambassadors didn't complain most of the time is because my modification to their plans sometimes ended up either getting better results or having them being able to continue living.

There was one ambassador who would complain like there is no tomorrow, if I greeted the man with a smile and the most friendly greeting, he would complain about me being deceitful and disingenuous. This ambassador also happens to be the father of my good friend Spock.

I don't know why, but ever since I met Zarek of Vulcan the man has hated my guts ever since.

Well, today is another day that I expect it will end up in absolute disaster, we are tasked with aiding a Ferengi trader in his dealing with a federation colony world regarding a possible improvement on that world's crop production.

It is no secret that this world is one of many farm worlds that the federation has to help during disasters on other federation worlds. With the replicator why bother with these means of producing and growing food.

In the era, I was born it would be considered miraculous if not something unbelievable what they consider basic farming techniques and technology, but after thousands of years, I was very much hard to surprise or impress.

The Ferengi trader was supposed to be working a fair arrangement with the colony officials for the purchase and delivery of the equipment that was necessary, but if one thing I know about Ferengi is that never, ever trust them with money.

They all had large ears, and more laws regarding commerce than most people had teeth in their mouths. I don't trust them if they are asked they would say they have a Ferengi code of commerce actually making their illegal activity legal.

In truth, I have another reason why I can't stand them, their misogynistic way their society is, they actually had a law that prohibits women from being able to wear clothes, earn an income or be owners of any property and title. This discrimination hits me particularly hard since during the most primitive of times on Earth there were something like this, but never to the level that the Ferengi forced their women to endure.

I looked at this also as an opportunity to use their own codes of acquisition as they call it against them. The negotiations were to happen on the Enterprise since this would allow the colonial officials to feel more secure.

The first problem was that the colonial official was a lovely young lady by the name of Susan Miller, she was truly a beauty, her hard was done rather conservative, she wore a rather nice suit, and she a beautiful necklace with a jewel, that just happens to make every man notice her ample bosom.

When the Ferengi learned that he would either need to do business with a female or kiss the trade contract goodbye he sat down and agreed to negotiate with Susan under two restrictions, the negotiations would be private and the record of the negotiation was never to be shown or mentioned to anyone.

The colony needed the farm equipment, and it was simply too much for the replicators to produce quickly enough. I apparently made a good impression with her and so I was asked to stand by her side. I honestly think she just wanted me right next to her so that I could intimidate Korkus, that is the name of the Ferengi trader.

"All the farming equipment and even a contract for maintenance of said equipment for one hundred and eighty bars of gold pressed latinum, and twenty bars for the maintenance of the equipment yearly. I would consider this a most generous bargain."

I began to see this was not as much a contract as it was robbery. I leaned closer to Susan, "May I have your permission to speak madame?" She smiled at me and told me she would be delighted to hear what I had to contribute to these negotiations.

"I do believe that Rule number three states never spend more for an acquisition than you have to. I do believe madame I can mention to you several other merchants that can provide you with the same equipment but under better and more affordable prices."

Korkus was not expecting this, or at least he was doing a fine job of pretending that he didn't notice or that it bothered him. "This trade contract is practically a wonderful deal, you should really tell this man to mind his own business. He will only end up causing your colony harm."

I was not done with Korkus by a long shot, "Rule number sixteen, a deal is a deal (is a deal)... until one better comes along. Madame, I can find you the same equipment and maintenance contract for half of what Korkus is offering."

Korkus was not liking this one bit, "Captain Kirk can you please tell your Security Chief to stay quiet about things he clearly doesn't know about. I am practically helping your people for free."

I smiled as he said that, "Rule number eleven even if it's free you can always buy it cheaper. My business associates are well established, I honestly didn't think this man would provide you with a better contract than what I could offer."

Korkus looked at me and saw that he was not going to get anywhere as long as I stayed around, so he punched his fist on the surface of the conference table. "Alright, one-third of what I proposed but I never would believe you humans would do something like this."

I looked at him and smiled, "And I want the contract in clearly written, authorized by the Grand Nagus that he will pay the difference should you ever change the amount of the yearly payment without both parties agreement. No small prints, I want everything clearly written, would you not agree madame?"

She smiled and nodded her head, "Why would I agree to this? Why do you distrust me in such a manner? Rule number fifty-seven good customers are like latinum, treasure them."

I looked at him and smiled a smile that made him stop his own, "Rule number twenty, he who dives under the table today, lives to profit tomorrow. You want to the trust of this colony you better earn it.

The negotiation was over and the colony would get their equipment and maintenance for a hefty saving, Korkus actually had one of the trade ships bringing the equipment to the colony pick him up, guess he can't stand my presence any longer.

"I would never have guessed that you of all people would use my laws against me. You got lucky that I happen to be such a kind man." As he got on the transporter I looked at him still smiling, "Rule number forty-four and Rule number seventy-four, I knew you would try to gain as much profit as you could from this contract so I was prepared. I can't really blame you after all rule number eighteen told me what I should expect from you."

He smiled as he was transported onto the Ferengi ship. Kirk and Spock looked at me and for a second Kirk was looking rather confused, "Why would one rule of acquisition tell you what you should expect from him?"

Spock looked at me and pat me on my shoulder, "Rule eighteen of the rules of acquisition captain state, a Ferengi without profit is no Ferengi at all. Nice use of their laws Naruto, remind me when I need to negotiate a contract to ask you to be present."

I began to smile as we walked out of the room, I got these bastards right where I want them, even if he tried to renegotiate the deal, he will not be able to, the loss of profits from the Grand Nagus would practically guarantee it, but if that was not enough I had a secret recording of the entire negotiation.

After all, confidentiality equals profit, and I was no fool.

The Ferengi actually made good on their deal, and the Nagus actually sent me a box of gold pressed latinum as a consultation fee. I would say that the only person who was disappointed in the entire situation was the colonial official, she actually tried to flat out sleep with me, like I didn't know if I did that, I would be forced to give up my commission and stay on her planet.

Uhura was actually acting rather upset when she saw how hard she was trying at her attempt to get me to sleep with her, or it could have been the horrible migraines the women near had to endure.

As we left the planet I could not help but feel happy about what I had done, but for some odd reason, I didn't think the official was entirely honest with me, about either her name or where she actually was born.

I also got this horrible feeling that this will not be the last I see of her. It could be my imagination, but it could also be the way she was smiling at me as I saw her get transported back to the surface of the planet.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto or Star Trek this is a fanfiction only.

The first time I visited the Vulcan home world was not pleasant, to say the least, then again it was not entirely their fault. I guess the glares that I received from so many of them was to be almost expected. For some odd reason, my attempt to promote peace had caused quite the negative reaction by every Vulcan who read my book.

Which in it of itself is ironic since their culture value logic and strict discipline to control their emotions, I guess I should really apologize in a future edition, even if not a single Vulcan will ever read another of my Icha Icha series again.

You see in the latest book I wrote a tender and romantic story about a Romulan bar owner and a Vulcan trader. Their relationship began as you would expect antagonistic if not our right hostile towards each other, but as the story progressed and they learned to see how similar they were they fell in love and managed to achieve what before was impossible to live together in peace and harmony.

To me the Vulcan and Romulan people were cousins, and I simply wished to give them a suggestion that it was time to let go of past hate and try to understand one another in other to achieve peace.

The reviews on that book by every Vulcan literary magazine varied from outright heresy to an insult on their entire race. Also ironic was that my book sold out, and they only bought the book just so that they could burn it.

I guess they failed to see that buying books to burn them, still actually means they bought my book.

I actually went there because believe it or not Spock was told of his engagement to a rather beautiful young Vulcan, our ship was supposed to go there so that the two can introduce themselves and discuss their plans for their wedding.

I know it is a political wedding, but no matter how many years I live, I will never consider such a union to be an actual marriage. I been married a few times myself and depends on the time you ask, sometimes my marriage was, in my opinion, a constant war for supremacy, at others, it was a time of peace and joy.

I guess Sarek is the one to blame, it's my guess he wishes Spock to marry so that he be forced to abandon his post aboard the Enterprise. If Sarek hated me before after my latest Icha Icha book his hatred of me must be even worse.

I looked at Jim as the three of us transported to the coordinates that they told us to, "I again ask you, Jim, why am I here?"

My friend looked at me with a sarcastic smile, "You are the chief of Security Naruto, who better than to ensure our survival, and what is worse our presence was asked for by our friend and his future bride. Don't tell me you don't want to meet the future wife of our friend here?"

I looked at him and he was clearly not liking our conversation but he was doing a good job of trying to hide his discomfort. "All I know is that if Uhura was here it would take us both setting our phasers to stun to stop the fight that would happen the second they meet."

Spock finally decided to say something, "It is unfortunate that I will have to abandon my relationship with Nyota, I had high hopes for our future marriage, she was a very good spouse candidate for me. I don't imagine that the young woman who is supposed to marry me chose me, it has all the markings of a political marriage if nothing else. This marriage must be to strengthened diplomatic ties if that is the case I can do nothing about it."

I should have expected this of Spock, try to hide his sadness by trying to find the logical reason behind it, I was not as logical as my friend, and I could see this was Sarek's attempt to get him off the Enterprise and end our friendship.

We walked through the corridors of the building, and for the longest time I felt like I was walking the halls of a temple rather than a house, not a single person greeted us or even made any attempts to make us feel welcomed.

I almost wanted to ask if this was supposed to be an arranged marriage meeting or a funeral. As we entered the main part of the interior garden we finally saw several people, two women, one was wearing a rather thick veil and a cloak that seemed to be there to hide her figure. One man was her father and her mother who was actively trying not to look at us. The other man didn't need an introduction, it was the friend of my good friend Spock, Sarek of Vulcan.

"So my son, you finally arrived, I had thought that Naruto would do something scandalous and try to render you unconscious and try and pretend he was you in a foolish attempt to derail your arranged marriage."

It took every bit of my willpower to stop myself from screaming at the man that his words were slander, and even more to stop myself from challenging him to a duel. As Spock went to greet his father I could see that something must be going on here beyond a simple marriage.

As they walked over to the supposed bride, Sarek stepped between Spock and her. "Since that is not the case let me introduce to you the woman who will be your wife, this young lady is Falera, she is a very promising scientist in her field, I am sure you two will get along rather well."

As soon as she was introduced she removed her veil, which in the same moment caused her cloak to come undo, she was wearing a rather odd dress for a Vulcan, I swear that thing looked like it was specifically designed to make her look almost seductive, if not outright to inspire lust in those that looked at her.

The dress was red satin, lace, and it pretty much accentuated her figure, the dress left little to the imagination, everything from her makeup to her dress was making me and Kirk realized this was an extremely beautiful woman, her face, her neck, her ample bosom, her waist, her long legs, and even the color on her fingernails.

I was far old enough to resist an Orion woman, but even I had to admit this was a decent attempt if anything to ruin my friendship with my good friend Spock. I see, plans within plans, very well played Sarek, you conniving bastard, couldn't get my friend to end our friendship so you really on this.

I glared at him and this made him smile as he walked towards us. "This is my son's Captain, James Tiberius Kirk, and the man next to him is of no importance. This man is a lowly member of the Security staff, why would my son ask that he be present."

Spock's bride decided to ignore Spock and came directly towards me, "It is not without reason this man is present, I myself made a request to Spock that this man is present today, he is also far from being just a member of the security staff on a federation ship. You are correct, this man does not need an introduction, it has been a long time since last we met Nargal."

I did not expect her to speak to me in such a fashion, it was no mere accident it was my shadow name, a name only high-ranking members of the Senate, and the imperial royal family would know, it was a name given to me by one of the emperors, my friend has been long dead.

I served in their Senate for over fifty years to save the life of a good friend of mine, and to prevent a war at the early stages of development for the Federation, the second she spoke this shadow name I knew who this person was.

She was a very respected scientist if what I heard from the reports my old friends sent my way during my few visits to the space stations in the neutral zone was correct. "I have not been called that name so openly or frequently in a few decades. Should I do the same for you and reveal that you are indeed not a Vulcan at all."

She began laughing and she walked towards me, "Oh, Nargal you never lost that fabled sharpness in your fangs, it is so nice to see your warrior instincts have not dulled in the time you spent with the Federation. The Empress sends you her warmest regards."

Sarek was not expecting this at all, "Could someone please explain what is happening here?"

I looked at Sarek and began shaking my head, "It is quite simple, you tried to find a lovely young woman to either seduce your son or cause a fight between us to end our friendship. You, however, made a mistake, this young woman is not a Vulcan, but a Romulan, her name is Falina, she is one of the chief doctors in the Romulan Empire."

She smiled and walked a few feet away from me, "And this man is Nargal, a few years ago he was one of the most senior members of the Romulan Senate. Your time of service might be over Nargal, but your tenure in the Senate was never ended. You may no longer be obligated to serve the Romulan Star Empire, but you are very much still a Senator."

I looked at her and began shaking my head, "The Senate and the Empress knows too well the circumstances of my time of service with the Empire, I did it to avoid a war and to save the lives of the people of our ship, especially my good friends Jonathan and his beloved wife T'Pol."

That was when my friend looked at me and began shaking his head as he walked near me, "You mean to tell me you were friends with Captain Jonathan Archer and his wife?" I often told Jim that I was older than I appeared, guess he really never believed me.

"In truth, I was also the godfather to their daughters. So tell me Falina, what do I owe the honor of you appearing before me, is it that you and my friend Spock here will be entering into a matrimonial relationship or is there another reason why you chose to appear before I dressed as you are?"

She didn't miss a single opportunity to smile and walk right in front of me, she even began to lean ever so close to me, I could smell the perfume on her, that is how close she was to me, "Oh, I intend to get married that is true, but sadly not with your Vulcan friend, I had to pretend to be someone I was not in order to arrange this meeting, I could not meet you otherwise."

She placed her arms around my neck and pulled me even closer to her, I could feel her body pressing against my body, and she pulled my body so that my lips would naturally end up kissing hers. Trying to breathe I ended up kissing her, and the kiss that should be an accidental kiss became more and more heated.

"I am sorry Ambassador Sarek for the deception, but it was the only way for me to meet my actual future husband, our arranged marriage was actually never canceled Nargal, I waited for decades in that cryogenic pod, waiting for the day that we would meet again, if it wasn't for my research in learning through mental nodes, I would not have been able to complete so much of my research even while in that cryogenic pod."

It was the first time that I ever saw Sarek actually angry enough that he was so angry that he was actually speechless, and me without a camera. "Could someone please tell me what is going on?"

Spock decided to walk towards us, and he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Actually father it is quite simple, you have been deceived, all this was arranged in order to allow this Romulan Scientist and my friend to meet. Had my friend been given a picture of what she was supposed to look like I imagine my friend would go as far as to injure himself in order to avoid this meeting."

I looked at Spock and nodded my head, "I would have been lying in one of the beds in medical, that is true. I have done everything I could to keep this part of my personal history secret, as I said I only did it to save my friends, and to maintain a badly needed peace. I can't imagine the Empress actually agreed to any of this?"

She was still leaning ever so close that she still had her arms wrapped around my neck, "I don't care what she wants, or if she approves of this, I have been waiting for you for such a long time, I will not be denied any longer husband. We will finally conduct the ceremony and you shall be mine!"


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto or Star Trek this is a fanfiction only.

Well, this is awkward, to say the least, I came to the with my good friend to supposedly meet the future wife of my good friend Spock, and it turns out the woman was not even Vulcan, she is a Romulan Scientist and one I actually met a long time ago. Who knew that her idea of using lower temperatures as a means to stop the aging process was actually going to succeed.

For crying out loud, she told me that research was to be used in cases of plague victims which a cure had not been developed or perfected, but this? The other thing I didn't exactly remember, I could be wrong after all I am not as young as I once was, but she didn't look like this last time I saw her.

She always was these clothes that made me think farm girl for some reason, alright I am kidding, she wore pants, a coat, and a white shirt, but nothing like the stuff she was wearing, to be honest, some of her fellow scientists used to say she didn't even look feminine at all.

Now after all this time, she shows up pretending to be the bride of my friend, actually agreeing to help Sarek with one of his schemes, and she shows up wearing this? Some of my fellow Senators even used to joke that she might like women more than she liked men, guess the final joke was on me.

"Falina mind explaining something here? I am a little confused." She laughed and leaned on me a bit more than I was comfortable, "For you? I am willing to do anything, anything at all my darling."

This was not helping one bit, "Falina, you are supposedly engaged to marry my good friend Spock over there, and yet you are holding me like a long lost lover, mind telling me what is exactly that you want from me?"

She again laughed and smiled at me, "It is really your own fault, to begin with, had you actually decided to remain as a Senator, we naturally would have been married a long time ago, but no, you had to return to help your worthless Federation, no offense."

Sarek looked at her and had this look like he was tasting something sour, wait that is how he usually looks. "None was taken, so Naruto is not only a bad influence on my son, is leading him astray with his ridiculous ideas, but not he even steals the future bride of my son. Do you know the meaning of shame Naruto? Cause I am very much wishing to add your picture right next to the definition in our dictionary."

I looked at Jim and Spock both looking at me and how Falina was actually holding me, "Mind fetching me a crowbar? I don't think I can get her to loosen her grip on me otherwise."

She laughed again and place her head against my chest, "You can make excuses all you want Nargal, but I can hear how fast your heart beats, you may try to deny it, but your heart tells me you are happy to have me this close. As for me letting you go? It would take a bird of prey pulling at me at warp speed for me to even move from here. I am not going anywhere, you are mine. I will not risk losing you again!"

I kept pointing at my hand and her neck as I looked at Spock, he simply stared with a confused look on his face, damn it, this is one time I am feeling very sorry that I actually never learned to do that Vulcan neck pinch.

I kept trying to get her to let go her off me but she simply wouldn't budge, "Falina read my lips, I am not going to get married, the one that was supposed to get married is my friend over there. Why are you insisting that we are going to marry?" I touch my com badge and from the way I tapped it, both Jim and Spock knew I was losing my patience.

" **For crying out loud Scotty, how long does it take to isolate my pattern and beam me aboard? I better not find out that you are doing this as a practical joke or so help you, god, I will make you rue the day that you even thought of this!"**

As I looked at her smiling I knew that I was not going to like the reply to this, "I am very sorry sir, but there is a shield that prevents beaming fifty miles around where you are currently located, we can't even lock on you as things are."

She once again laughed and she just kept pressing her head against my chest, "I told you I am not going anywhere and neither are you. I waited for you all this time, I am not going to lose you again, if you think you can escape me, you better stop this foolish resistance and get used to the idea that I am your wife!"

I didn't like this one bit, nobody and I mean nobody forces me into anything if it didn't work for countless Senators, and even the Empress herself this would not work for Falina. One quick motion from my hand and she found herself pressing her head on the chest of Sarek rather than mine.

I was not a ninja for nothing, a quick substitution I changed places with Sarek, much to the discomfort of both of them for different reasons, Sarek was uncomfortable since his wife was glaring daggers at him, and she was not comfortable since it was not me who she was pressing her body against.

I looked at Sarek's wife and smiled at her which in fact calmed her down, or so it seemed to me, "I don't believe that any relationship should be forced don't you?" Spock's mother began to nod her head as she kept an eye on her husband.

"Surprising to hear something like that from someone who appears to be so young, most other men your age would be quite happy to have a beauty like her try and seduce them, but it didn't work on you, consider me impressed."

Jim flat out said that it would actually work on him, in fact, if she was that forceful and seductive with him she would pretty much have him tied around her little finger. Spock simply said that would not be an unexpected outcome.

"I am a lot older than I look, I also happen to be quite the romantic guy at heart, the idea that I am forced into anything goes against my personal ethics and code of conduct. I will never accept a relationship where both parties do not pursue that relationship willingly if anything I could say this would constitute social rape."

Falina was not going to give up by the looks of it, I don't know why she is so fascinated with me, to begin with, honestly, I am not what you call the embodiment of male beauty here if I have to honest I am rather common, if not average.

"You have any idea how long I waited to find you? Absence makes love grow fonder, it's that an old saying of your people? Considering I met you back when Captain Archer and you were exploring space in that rickety garbage scow, is no wonder that after such a long time of missing you that my love of you has grown this much."

I never thought I would even think this, but for some reason, I am happy my friend Trip didn't live to hear this, he loved that ship like it was his firstborn, I am not kidding, the man baked a cake every year for the day of that ship's maiden voyage.

"You do realize that if Trip heard that you would be running for dear life as he set his phaser to kill and chased you for that remark don't you?"

Falina laughed, "He has been dead for a very long time. Also you may not remember this Nargal, but I am quite the scientist and have a personal shield that nullifies phaser blasts, it's nice to see that you would worry about me though."

I looked at the mastermind of this little disaster, "Sarek I hope you are happy, it's all your fault we are in this predicament, to begin with. I hope you are proud of yourself, getting a Romulan engaged to marry your own son, and a cradle robber to boot."

Sarek looked at me with the same look he always had when he looked at me, "I don't see why emotions have anything to do with this, I simply tried to find my son a suitable spouse, and you also failed to mentioned that you were once a Romulan Senator, and the alias you used than to the federation."

Falina just had to jump at the chance and correct Sarek, I don't know why is it that Romulans feel the need to always be right, and always try to get the last word, "Sorry Ambassador Sarek but you are mistaken, Senators are appointed by the Empress herself, and they don't retire, it's a lifetime appointment after all. So you see, Nargal is still a senator."

That earned me a glare from Sarek, "But what I would like to know is how did you two meet?"

Well, this reminded me that Spock's mother was indeed human, her love of gossip pretty much told me this.

"Nargal here was chief of security on board that tug boat, he called the Enterprise, as it turns out, he and his ship tried to steal a cloaking device, and I just happen to be serving as science officer on the ship they tried to steal that cloaking device from."

Damn it, I wish I still had that photo of Jonathan pretending to be a Romulan, his wife was apparently not too happy that the Captain of that ship tried to seduce him.

"For the last time Falina, the Federation was facing a genocidal maniac, a cloaking device would allow us to end the threat quickly and efficiently, naturally there were two species that we knew had the technology, the Klingon, and the Romulan."

"It was through long planning that the one species that would offer the highest opportunity for success was the Romulan. Had we attempted to steal a cloaking device from a Klingon ship they would declare war for the attempt alone, we were trying to stop one maniac, so starting a war would not be shall we say logical."

For a second Sarek actually did something that he never did since I known the man, he nodded his head in agreement and looked at me briefly with the smallest amount of respect that he could muster.

"We, of course, were caught, and the Empress at the time made a deal with us, I serve in the Romulan Senate for a specific length of time, as her right hand in the Senate, and Trip, Jonathan and by then his future wife would leave peacefully."

"Trip called it bull shit, and Jonathan called it basically telling me to betray the Federation, but having known the alternative I had no choice but to accept. That brought an end to my travels with my friends, my time that I had to serve ended. That is when I returned to the Federation, with blueprints on how to build a cloaking device mind you."

I let out a sigh before continuing, "What did the Federation do? Burned them. Why did they burn the blueprints you ask? Well, how did you say it then? It would create a diplomatic incident with the Romulan Star Empire. It's been a bit of time did I remember it correctly Sarek?"

The man again nodded his head, "As much as I would hate to say it, word for word, I can't believe you are still holding a grudge over that, you retained your last rank Naruto thanks to me you know, the Federation High Command wanted to execute you for treason, but do you thank me? I should think not."

"And how do you thank me? By being a horrible influence on my son, and denying to report everything your ship does involve Spock. That is not the actions of a grateful man Naruto."

Now I could not help but laugh as I heard that last part, "Oh cry me a river, you are a Federation Ambassador for crying out loud, you could ask any major branch of the Federation for that information, and how am I a bad influence on your son? I am just his friend."

"As for the supposed romance, I admit I tried my best to seduce the science officer on that ship, and I don't think I need to mention how I regret doing that, and who that officer did I?" I pointed at Falina "After that she became a science advisory position to the Senate, after that she simply would not let me be."

That is when Spock's mother looked at her and strangely Falina was blushing, "I say you also succeed in winning her heart Naruto, one of your attempts was to seduce her, but in reality you were successful, you won her affections to such a degree that she didn't want to be away from you."

I can't believe I was having this happen to me, "That does not change the fact that Falina here is engaged to marry my friend Spock, and I lost count how many times she been trying to be more romantic with me than with the man she is supposedly going to marry."

Jim began to laugh and shake his head, "That would be two times Naruto." I looked at him and couldn't believe my friend said that I also couldn't believe he was not making any effort in trying to sleep with him.

To say I was surprised is an understatement, my friend even has a reputation on our ship which basically says that James T. Kirk does he go down to the surface of a planet, and he will end of sleeping with some sort of female. The unofficial name we called him is the ship is the Casanova of the Enterprise.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto or Star Trek this is a fanfiction only.

Seeing that there was literately no chance that Falina would simply go back to Romulus and leave me be, I decided to buy some time and maybe give her plenty of reasons why pursuing a relationship with me was no longer in her best interest. It has been a very long time since we last talked, if I could show her that I changed somewhat in the time we were apart, I could have a chance.

"Falina, I can't abandon my precious Federation as you so eloquently called it, I would like to mention that we have been apart for a very long time, I could have changed so much that you don't even know me or like me anymore."

She just looked at me and began shaking her head, "You can't get rid of me that easily Nargal, I told you I was not going to lose you again." I could see that is was not going to be easy to make her change her mind. I began to realize that I need to do as I had planned, seeing that my argument was not very effective.

"Falina, all I am saying is that we slow things down, we take some times to get to know each other again, maybe after some time you will figure that you don't like me or I eventually will see that you are truly in love with me, and this entire situation is simply not another case of pride making someone make a mistake they will regret."

Falina actually smiled, "I have no problem with taking things slowly, but like I said, I don't want to be away from you again, so how do you propose that we can explore the state of our relationship and be able to be in close proximity to each other? The simplest solution is that you abandon the Federation and return to being a Senator, but we both know you would never do that."

I hate to see that look on Sarek's face, I just hate that smug smile that he had on his face. "Actually you do have the credentials and the necessary paperwork for you to actually be placed in the Enterprise as a science officer. I could even pull some favors and have you take the post that my son serves."

That is when Spock finally decided to speak, "Except that I would only consider leaving the Enterprise as a smoking corpse, I would not abandon my good friend, crew mates, and most important of all, I would not want to be away from the person I very much love, that being my beloved Nyota."

That is how Falina ended up joining me on the Enterprise, she was now working as an assistant to Spock, if I didn't know any better I would suspect Sarek knew this would happen, or worse he actually planned the entire thing so that this would happen. Thanks to Falina Sarek knew of my lifelong appointment to the Romulan Senate, I would have to be careful from now on.

I could think of no less than fifteen ways Sarek could use said information, and maybe I let my own personal grudge influence my view of the possibilities, but I kept picturing no less than half causing harm to me, my friends, or even causing an outright war between the Romulan Star Empire and the Federation Of Planets.

Indeed I am walking on thin ice, and what made the situation worse for me is that I still very much believed that Sarek had indeed planned this entire thing, the engagement, the assignment as a bridge officer of the Enterprise, these things could not be done without some long term planning.

I may end up accepting that Falina is the obvious alternative to my ever present problem, the problem that I needed to be permanently removed from the so called dating market, I didn't need the constant problem of having to turn down one eligible young lady after another, the last problem between the colony Administrator and the Ferengi pretty much told me that as long as I was eligible, there would always be a possibility that someone would try to seduce me.

If that is the case, if Falina does, in fact, become my solution to that problem, and what is worse, if she indeed is, in fact, the lady that I would come to accept and love enough to actually marry, I would have to thank Sarek for this, and that is not a situation I would be pleased with. If anything the more I think of Sarek's possible hand in this, the more I hate the man.

"So what do you think will happen once we are back on board our ship?" I looked at Jim and flat out told him the first thing I was doing was placing a different code to the door of my quarters. She might want to end up sharing my bed, and while I admit she is a very beautiful woman, I actually mean it, I want to take things slowly, not rush into anything.

Well all in all, it could have gotten worse, I could have ended up fighting a duel with Spock to the death because his family honor was besmirched, so, all in all, it was not such a horrible way to deal with things, the constant idea that she would hang on to me like a bat was not something I was actually looking forward to.

As my days went on I did my level best to be cordial, and speak with her the least I could, but that proved to be a Herculean task. She was constantly either talking about my diet, my health or any number of excuses to speak with me, it got so bad that I pretty much think she programmed the replicator to tell her somehow when I was about to eat, and she just happened by "coincidence" joined me for every single one of my meals.

You have no idea how embarrassing it is to have her cut my meal and try to feed it to me like I was some sort of infant. The giggles and hushed laughter from the female crew members didn't make the situation any better.

Spock finally told Uhura that he loved her, and she was happier than ever, I mean it, she was practically singing when they actually started to be romantic to each other, Falina's only comment was why couldn't I be more like him?

I told her that I once had ears like that if that what she was referring to. I took every chance I could take to go down in the away team. I mean it, I logged more time down on the surface of different planets since she came on board than before she came on board. The truly horrible thing is that the more time I spent time with her, the more I came to agree with her about a few topics.

We began to get along, and she even went to me for advice on certain subjects, the Romulan Empress was not happy with the arrangement one bit, she actually hoped that I returned to the Senate. I got the idea that the current situation in the Romulan Senate was a lot more chaotic than when I was there. I told my goddaughter that I had no intention of returning to my position of Senator anytime soon.

How in the world was Falina talking with the Romulan Empress without setting off more red flags than that one time Scotty decided to order authentic Cajun food. I am not kidding, that man was practically breathing fire after he had a taste of the three pepper dip he ordered for his dinner.

Jim decided to pay a visit to my room, and after I let him in, he looked at my decorations, I had to admit I redecorated my quarters quite a lot since Falina came on board the ship. "Naruto I need to tell you two things, and for once I think they are related to each other. The Federation has decided to implement your Security Training Manual. They asked us to stop by a local base so that they can thank you for all the work you put into this."

I was quite happy that all my work would help reduce fatalities, "The second thing, is this your quarters or the Armory?" Like I said I did need to redecorate since Falina was on board of the Enterprise.

"A little bit of both, I decided to move in here all the weapons that don't have a stunning setting, and those that do, have been coded to work only with appropriate personnel." He looked at me and began shaking his head, he flat out asked if the only one who couldn't use one was Falina, and him being my friend and Captain I had to be honest and say yes.

"Naruto you been around for thousands of years, you can do things most would call miracles. You probably have enough experience and been in so many situations that you should be the Captain instead of me, we both know I am because you keep turning down the many promotions that the higher ups keep sending your way."

He sat down on a chair near the one table I had in my quarters. "But what I never expected was for you to be, to be honest, be frightened to accept the rather loving and I would go as far as to say romantic feelings Falina has for you. You can try to deny them, but I have seen the looks you give her when she is not looking at you."

I had not nip this before it got bad enough that him, Bones, Scotty, and Spock were telling me basically to accept her feelings, the last thing I need is for my friends to do their rendition of Kiss the girl.

"I will admit it, she looks rather nice in our uniform, Romulan uniforms aren't what you call flattering, they are meant to be functional and that tends to make it hard for others to notice the figure of the ladies in said uniforms. Alright, Jim, I will accept her feelings if you finally decided to do the same with your lady."

He looked at me and began shaking his head, "I don't know what you are talking about, what lady are we talking about? I may flirt with many young and beautiful ladies, you will need to be more specific on who you are talking about."

Looks like I was not the only one in denial, I walked over to the cabinet punched in a code which was my birthday and took a single bottle and two glasses. I set the glasses down and filled them with the stuff in the bottle before I sat down.

"I think a certain Carol Marcus comes to mind, you do remember Carol don't you Jim?" I took a sip of my glass and so did he. He was surprised by the stuff I put into his glass. He took another sip and looked at me as he began shaking his head.

"How did you get Romulan Ale? I guess we both need a drink, who would have guessed it? Both you and I had lady scientist that really want to get us to accept their feelings and probably become a ball and chain for both of us. Of course, I remember Carol, I had many wonderful nights with her, but let's face it, I can only hear about molecular biology so much before I start to feel drowsy."

I took a sip from my glass and looked at him, "Being a Romulan Senator does have some benefits with that position. This bottle happens to be one of the said benefits, I get no less than a single bottle of it, on my birthday. Which happens to be today. And what do I get from my friends at the Federation as my birthday? Falina permanently on my ship, wearing things that made her look sexier than I ever seen her in my entire life."

"Good thing to know Naruto cause she is coming this way and should be by your door." I saw him stand up and walk near the controls to the door. I had to flat out tell him to walk away from the control, I might have a phaser in my hand at the time, but I had to sips of Ale so I might have taken that from underneath my table at some point.

He, of course, laughed as he opened the door, damn it, I forgot the code lock only works on the outside of the door not the inside of the room. "So the Captain invites me to join him on a discussion of my relationship with Nargal, and my man welcomes me with a phaser in hand. I have to say Nargal I love the decorations of your quarters, very wise use of space."

She walked in and looked at the bottle and took it and took a large gulp of it, "At least you have unintentionally accepted my birthday gift all these years, the Ale comes from my family business after all. So what are we going to talk about?" Damn it, why did she have to sit down on my bed like that?

"Actually Naruto here was asking me for some advice on how to shall we say accept a certain ladies feelings and amorous advances. I thought that your input on this subject would seem only appropriate." Since I was near the bed she jumped up and placed her arms around me, her figure pressing against my back.

"Well since I no longer am needed for this discussion, I better leave you two to it, and thanks for the drink Naruto." I almost wanted to say Et tu, Tiberius. It was pretty sad that I had no mirrors in the room, I did in the bathroom, but not even I can reflect a shot from that mirror to hit that would hit her.

"Honestly with friends like that who needs enemies." She pulled me hard till we both were on my bed, "I should really thank Uhura next time I meet her, you finally noticed that I have been trying to gain your notice. Nargal I don't mind taking things slow, but it is a wasted effort, you are mine mister, the sooner you accept it, the sooner we can at least enjoy our time together. So shut up and kiss me."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Naruto or Star Trek this is a fanfiction only.

I am in hell, or something close to it, alright enough feeling sorry for myself, now to find something to substitute myself with so I can get out of the mess I am in. One little kiss, a slight peck on her lips and I end up doing that, and end up like this. I thought the things my godfather wrote were fiction, guess it sometimes actually happens.

One slight kiss, leads, to one longer, and more passionate and next thing I know she is riding me cowgirl style and I am the bucking bronco. We ended up doing it for so long, I don't remember ever going at it for that long, if that was not a safe day, I might have just placed an unplanned bun in her oven.

Alright maybe she would plan to do that, but certainly not me, on a ship with no place to raise a kid. Well I could always program a holodeck into a daycare, but that simply is a waste of energy that could better be used on defense, the sensor array or even engines. The real problem is I am in bed with Falina and she apparently is rather clingy since she got her arms wrapped around my waist and her body pressed against my back.

Give me a brake will you, her nipples are hard and I can fell them on my back, this is not what I need, I got a naked romulan I spent most of the night having sex with, her still naked body pressed against me, and I got a horrible case of morning wood. At my age that is not supposed to happen anymore, then again at my age I should be a pile of ashes somewhere.

I finally found something and with a move of my hand, I made the necesarry hand signs. In a matter of seconds Falina is hugging a large pink teddy bear, I know Uhura will be mad at me taking her favorite teddy bear but desperate measures must be taken I desperate situations. "And where do you think you are going mister? Can't even wake me with a kiss can you Nargal?"

Damn it, I should have known she was faking when I saw her still sleeping, "I am taking a shower, and getting dressed, my duty shift starts in less than thirty minutes, come to think of it, so does yours." She simply is not going to stop chasing after me, she will use my friends and my descendant to get to me, might as well accept it, and not put any of them at risk.

Sometimes for the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one. I guess it is my time to simple accept she is my Kobayashi Maru and accept my defeat, might as well realize that and accept it. "Come to think of it, the shower in my quarters is big enough for two, and you don't have enough time to wait for me to finish my shower, want to join me?"

I swear that woman is father than a bird of prey, she jumped off the bed and slammed into me so hard we both fell on the shower floor. "I thought you would never ask, let me turn on the water, and let's enjoy our shower, together." Why the hell did she have to say it like that. I tried to get up but I couldn't with her sitting on my stomach. Where did she get that body soap and sponge?

She began to wash my body, I felt like I was a show horse getting a bath, it sure didn't help that I could see her rather lovely figure and she would sometimes use parts of her physique to wash me, she actually used her breasts to wash my back, my chest and hands. I wouldn't be surprised that my erection got even harder because of this.

"You might not look happy, but at least your body does not lie. I sure hope you let me enjoy another taste of what I enjoyed last night." She got done with me and I decided turnabout is fair play. I took the sponge of her hands and began to wash her body, from her feet to the top of her head, she took time making me feel her, now I really got to touch every inch of her.

If she hard breathing was telling me anything it is that she was actually enjoying it, and a lot. "You might as well move your clothes and things into my quarters, the only bad thing is that I will have to move back most of these weapons back to the security locker room, I was feeling right at home with them hear, but with your clothes and things we will need the space."

She leaned closer to me and kissed me on my lips ever so briefly, "Don't you worry your pretty head Nargal, a good housewife knows a thing or two on how to make space in the closet, you will not need to move a single of your toys, I might even have space for some of mine. Now come on, we still need to get dressed and report to the bridge."

As we both got dressed we both left my quarters or should I say our quarters and were greeted by some looks that had us both surprised for some reason, a lot of pity from the other men in the hall and quite a few glares from some of the women. I guess it didn't help that she was holding my hand and walking so close to me.

As we reached the bridge we were greeted by something that I was certainly not expecting at all, applause. I am not even kidding, the entire bridge crew stopped what they were doing, turned around and began to applaud in our general direction. Finally Falina actually let go of me and went to talk to Uhura.

"So it sure didn't take you long to finally cave in, well there goes my bet. I was betting that you would hold out for at least a month, but I guess Spock won in the end, he said that you would cave in less than a week." I looked at Chekov and could not believe what I heard, but I needed to focus on my duty, I will make time to scream at my friend later, probably during my break or the end of the shift, whichever happens first.

I took my position at the terminal where I could keep an eye on the sensors, and began to check for possible danger near us as the ship traveled. Some people say Starfleet is an adventure, to go where nobody has gone before, to go into unknown lands, meet new people, but after two years on the ship, I was praying for some combat.

I am not kidding, weeks of nothing to look at the results from our sensors, with nothing to do, but calibrate our shield, and weapons, nothing to do, go to a new place, scan, catalog some gaseous anomaly, chart some new nebula into the database, rinse and repeat. I had literally nothing to do.

The only exception was when they sent an away team, and most of the time that was taken care of by one of my shadow clones. I was so bored that if some idiot challenged me to a duel, I would first start crying out of sheer joy, it did give me plenty of time to continue to work on my projects.

I know the federation loves diplomacy, that they would rather solve every conflict in a peaceful way, but a deep part of me said that sometimes this was not going to be an option, that sometimes combat was going to be the only choice, and thus I began to modify the standard photon torpedo design, having lived for that long as a Romulan Senator, I had access to every bit of information I could get my hands on, and with shadow clones, I learned more about the benefits and weaknesses of the cloaking device they use, I pretty much figure the Klingon use a variation of a Romulan cloaking device.

My modifications had to do with the tracking mechanism in the torpedo, my new targeting design actually took into consideration that no matter how advanced the cloak ship is, the ship had to have an exhaust pipe, so my designs dealt with that problem, it was designed when visual or sensor targeting was not available, it would instead detect exhaust vapors from other than our own ship, and this could make the torpedo deal with cloaked enemies.

The fact that they could not have shields active while the cloak was active did not escape my notice, and that weapons systems are usually offline was not something I would ignore, the design was simple, something that could be made with a standard torpedo and a probe that we use to catalog data.

Since I had no cloak ships to test it, it was simply something I worked on, while I sat there on my chair having nothing to do at all, except listening Uhura and Falina giggle like a pair of schoolgirls.

I would think Falina was beyond doing something like that, or they could be plotting something to do to me later, I mean they didn't spend that much and they pretty much figured a plan to move into my quarters, re-arrange my entire room, closet, and clothes, and I dread what they are planning to do to me next.

"Oh, come on, a single Klingon raider, a ship being attacked by some greedy pirate, an asteroid that is headed towards a colony planet or a space station, something, is that too much to ask? I been staring at his thing for weeks, and I seen more things happen on a graveyard that this."

Spock finally decided to come to where I was seated, "It is very illogical to wish for an even that could cause the deaths of dozens if not hundreds of people, you need to control better your emotions and not let them influence your decision making. Try to remember the teachings of Surak."

I looked at my good friend, I began shaking my head, "I would if I knew the teachings of Surak but they are either prohibited to outsiders or the only copy on the ship is not available to me since it is yours, and you want to keep it safe. I lived on Romulus not your home world Spock, and to Romulans our emotions are very much part of our decision making. Don't believe me ask Falina."

He began to look at her, "I can't ask her anything since apparently they are discussing a wedding, as far as I recall our wedding is not schedule this year, that has always been something I wondered about, why did the Vulcans and Romulans separate like they did and is there a chance they will become one once again."

I looked at my friend and also began to shake my head, "You spent too much time reading about science and philosophy, you need a little history too. You know what happens to those that ignore history. As far as I recall, and this has been a long time, I think the major separation happened in fact largely due to the two groups felt on how to deal with emotions, Romulans could not or would not abandon their emotions for the pursuit of pure logic, and Vulcans did, since to them I would assume emotions were the reason for the bloody history of wars."

I hate to say this, this discussion was serving more of a distraction, than anything else. I swear my friend came over to star this discussion to get me to stop thinking on how bored I am, and to tell me what he overheard, it seems Falina and her new best friend, are indeed plotting something, and it involves a wedding.

As much as I hate to say it, but the Enterprise despite the many rumors that must be said about it, it was a very safe and calm place to work and live, so much so that as Chief of Security on this ship I had very little to do. It got so bad that I was actually looking forward to the few away missions we could do.

I had to focus on something productive, my last security manual turned out to be a major success, and a lot of people considered it a blessing, then again those people were people that wore a red shirt like myself.

I decided to think of something an old friend once told me, the best defense is a good offense, so having little to do, I continue on my work to develop potential additions to the arsenal of Starfleet, the cloak tracking torpedoes was a design that was ready for testing, somehow I don't think we will have a Romulan or Klingon Captain volunteering anytime soon for that test.

The next I began to talk to my good friend Scotty about designing a brand new ship class, and we spent many hours into the early morning working on it, Falina just flat out called it an excuse not to sleep with her on as she called it our bed. I could try to deny it, but I think we both know that would be a lie.

It took us a solid year, but at long last we finished designing the new ship class, it was a ship designed for one thing and one thing only, combat. This was not an exploration ship, this was to put it simply a warship. The thing might not be what you call something Sarek would approve, but I had to agree with Scotty, we did a great job.

It had four warp engines, deflector and sensor array that could scan 360 degrees in any direction, a brand new absorption shield system, shields designed to actively absorb energy that hit it, and reactive armor that got stronger the more it got him. Four twin phaser batteries, and four twin torpedo tubes. In theory the ship could destroy six Klingon ships in less than five minutes.

After the final design was finished we both looked at it, and could only say that it was a thing of beauty, a ship that I got the idea that it would never even be considered, much less built, the Federation Council would never build a ship like this, even if it is exactly what was needed, they would say that it is either overkill, or that the very existence of that ship would derail any attempts our ambassadors made to keep the peace.

I know if I had proposed this when I was a Romulan Senator, not only would it become a very welcomed and appreciated ship, the Senate and the Military would demand that a statue be built in my honor for designing the ship that they would call would be the great protector of the Romulan Star Empire. I guess spending so much time living as a Romulan Senator had a much bigger influence in my way of thinking that I ever acknowledged.

I finally decided to go to bed, thinking Falina was asleep, the second I lay down however I was proven wrong. "You know something Darling, waiting here for you it sort of hit me with a bit of an ironic thought, me and Carol are both working towards building something to end hunger, poverty, and promote peace, but you on the other hand spent weeks designing something that it's only use is war. Honestly my love, it seems you are more of a Romulan than I am these days."


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Naruto or Star Trek this is a fanfiction only.

I looked at her as she finished saying that, "Peace is a wonderful goal, but that Peace will be pretty fragile if the only thing that is there to defend it is good will and hopeful wishes. I also want to promote Peace, and Safety, but let's face it, there can be none of that when someone realizes that you are about as dangerous as a toothless Targ."

"The second one of the enemies of the Federation realizes that we are weak, the very first thing they will do is try to exploit that weakness, and when they do War will happen. You say that I am making a design of something that is meant to end lives, I say I designed a ship that sends a statement, if you attack us, we will make you suffer the consequences, and this ship can do that."

I kissed her as she came near me, "But in truth my love, in truth, I picture our future family, and the possible threats they will face, we can't be everywhere at the same time, but I will tell you this, this is merely me trying to work out some do something to help me relax, I have no doubt that the Federation Council will never build a single one of these ships."

I was getting a few odd looks from my friends, and finally Jim began to laugh, "Well you certainly accepted her feelings quicker than before, do you want to tell me what brought that sudden change Naruto or is that too private to share?"

I looked at my friend and began shaking my head, "Look, it is quite clear that no matter what I do this will end up happening, she lives in my quarters, eats her meals and we share the same bathroom, to avoid any more problems, I might as well accept that she is part of my life to avoid anymore trouble."

Spock was nodding as I said that, "A very logical assumption, you must have know that she planned to keep on doing things till you finally accepted her feelings." I looked at Uhura and I knew that she would have been her accomplice in these attempts, I honestly don't know if she is doing this as a way to get revenge or did my descendant actually betrayed me for some other reason.

Spock looked at the design and he began to touch a terminal, "So you design this as a quick assault craft, but as far as I can tell it can also be used as a lone defender, it certainly has enough firepower to handle multiple enemy ships, I do see some influences from Romulan and Klingon designs. The only thing this is missing is a cloaking device."

I knew that and also knew that would never happen, much thanks to the efforts of my friend's father. "The treaty with the Romulan Star Empire clearly state that the Federation may not have a cloaking device on one of our ships that is similar or a direct design of a Cloaking device that came from or came from related technologies from the Romulan Star Empire, that excludes Romulan and Klingon cloaking devices."

"At best I can do is to design defenses against the cloaking device, and the only reason I can is because as a Senator I actually had access to all information in the imperial database, let's say I did a lot of reading, paper work and even after all these years, I still remember the things I read."

Scotty looked at me with a smile, "Here I am, after a few drinks, I can't remember the name of the lady I slept with last time we went on shore leave. You always amaze me my friend, maybe one of these days you will tell me how is it that you got better memory than our ship."

I looked at him and began to shake my head, "Her name was Casidy, and I been alive for a long time Scotty, you end up learning quite a few things when you get as old as I am. In truth I actually expected something of a court martial happening soon, Sarek would not miss the chance to kick me out of Starfleet."

Spock began to look at me, if he was human I would expect him to start laughing, if he was human. "My father thinks you are a bad influence on me, I disagree, but it is his choice if he wishes to continue to believe such thoughts, I would agree on one thing about the design, you have made quite a monster. This thing would be welcomed by both the Romulans and Klingons."

As I finished the last details on the design, we were doing a mission to bring in supplies to someone Jim wanted to meet, and this supply run was actually the perfect excuse. It seems Falina was not joking when she said that she and Carols were working on something, it was in a massive cave that she clearly made herself a rather nice research lab.

I could not help but to marvel at the design and layout of the place, it truly was something inspiring, there was no waste of space, the entire space was efficiently used. "So you finally got your man to actually accept your feelings, guess I wish mine would do the same, Falina you must really tell me how did you get him to finally stop dragging his feet."

This was not something I was expecting to hear, I decided to go to them and clarify this particular discussion, before she begins asking about how many times I have slept with her, boy that would be even more embarassing than this.

"She gave me no choice, she invaded my quarters, took them over completely, and would sneak in my bed every single night, after awhile I got used to it, and worse I began to feel comfortable with her living with me, so I decided to do the only thing I could do, accept defeat, and be able to live in relative peace."

Falina laughed when she heard me say that, "And the fact that I sleep without any clothes has nothing to do with it, or the fact that I think we both will end up having children before we are even married. He is complains but he is rather passionate when we are in bed. So the advice is put your foot down, don't give him a choice, and take what you want, it is as simple as that."

As we left I kid you not, Carols was actually screaming that she wanted to be the godmother of our children. I don't remember the last time I was this embarassed in my life, maybe it was when my friend went into the showers at the Academy, and I heard a lot of screaming, dozens of female cadets came running after him, Jim sure could run.

I went over to the mess hall to have something to eat, without having to go through the entire scene I been going through, I am older than most humans, yet Falina tries to treat me like an infant, she cuts my food and then tries to feed me, sometimes with her mouth. I don't know if this is done to torture me or because she finds my reactions to be amusing.

"Computer, meal plan number 2." The food appeared on a tray and I took it to the nearest table. I began eating my liver and onions, when she finally showed up, I can tell from the scent of her favorite perfume. She says it smells like a field of flowers, I would say it smells like a pack of wet dogs, but I know better than to actually say it.

"Ah, Naruto, just the man I wanted to see. Sorry my friend but High Command has actually been looking at your design of that new class of ships, and they seem to be rather interested, so they have told us to stop our work on cataloging this Nebula and return to the Sol System so that you can present and explain your designs."

It turns out I was wrong, the foul smell came from the lousy aftershave my friend Bones got for his birthday, someone must really be angry with him to give him something that foul. "I finished my design and I am ready to present my ship design as soon as they can get ready the execution squad that will be called for if Sarek is going to be present."

Spock finally sat down right next to me with some food, "I assure you, father would not call for your execution for something like your ship design, the High Command looks at hundreds of such proposed designs each month, while yours does look like it is designed towards a more grim use than most, they will listen to your presentation, no different than any other."

I looked at him and began shaking my head, I took a drink from my juice to get rid of the taste in my mouth. "Do you have any idea how long I known Vulcans? I served under the command of my good friend Jonathan, before there was even a prime directive, I still remember the days when Vulcans used to treat humans as genetic inferiors. I also remember the days of the war that Vulcan had due to them using a monastery to spy on another race."

I looked at my food and continued eating, "I been through more wars than you had birthdays, and so I know better, peace is a wonderful thing, it makes for a wonderful dream, and goal, but like more wonderful dreams it never lasts as long as we want it to last. War can happen at any moment, and the Federation needs something to ensure that it survives."

Bones began to laugh, "Working on your introduction speech already, does sound nice, but then again I am a doctor, not a speech writer."

I looked at my friend and smiled, "Thank you, Bones, at least you will be willing to listen to my crazy notion, I don't think the audience I will have in that presentation will be as friendly as you, or as objective as my good friend Spock. I am even considering on taking old Spot with me to see if there is someone hiding there."

Jim looks at me and begins shaking his head at me, "You mean to tell me you still have that fur ball? What? You expect a Klingon to come to listen to this presentation or what?"

I began to glare at him, "Scotty beamed every tribble on the ship to that Klingon ship, except my pet thank you very much, as long as I feed Spot the bare minimum for him to survive, Spot will not have a litter any time soon, don't let Falina hear you call him a thing, cause she adores that pet of mine, something about the sound he makes."

Spock looked at me and looked like he remembered how happy Uhura was when she was holding hers. I also remember the sadness on her face when one of the tribbles that got sent to that Klingon garbage scow was hers. If I could get Spot to give birth to only one, I could give one to Uhura, if only to help my friend have a happy spouse.

As we docked on the space station and I began walking towards my execution, I am not kidding, I do feel that this will result in me getting sentenced to a summary execution, and I began to see how much the renovation and expansions had happened on the space station, it had grown quite a bit in the last two years since I was there last.

It was the size of a small city, it looked like nothing like the space station I saw back in the day it was still called the International Space Station. I was told to follow a rather young and attractive aid towards the conference room, Falina looked at her as if she was a pest she would love to incinerate.

As I walked in I saw the board or my judges, five Admirals, and of course the man I knew would never miss this for all the gold pressed latinum in the universe, Sarek, the father of my good friend.

"Well it is a pleasure to see you again Sarek, it has been two years since you pretty much arranged for my wedding, thank you very much for that, Falina and I have been very happy in our relationship, if you don't believe me, you can ask her yourself."

He tried very hard to do something that looked rather painful, he tried to smile, "I can see that, there is no need to ask for something that is obvious, Nargal you are here to present your proposal for a new starship class design. The board has been given time to look at and an analysis of the design and cost of both production and maintenance."

I looked at Falina and she tried very hard not to smile as she whispered in my ear an apology for mentioning my shadow name so openly with a Vulcan ambassador. "Then this meeting will be short, as the designs clearly show this ship was designed to be a warship, it's main purpose is security and threat elimination, this is ship is not design for exploration."

One of the admirals looked at me and began shaking her head, "The main purpose of Starfleet is exploration, to seek new planets and civilizations, to expand the knowledge and improve as we share and learn from new cultures, how can we do that if we have a ship designed specifically to kill."

I thank Spot for being there with me as I pet him as I am seated on one of the most uncomfortable chairs that I ever sat upon. "My design is a ship designed for the safety and security of federation ships and our allies, the second a militaristic culture realize that we are defenseless they will not wait to exploit said weakness, we need ships for defense as well as ships for exploration, just as the knights Templar were formed to secure the roadways of the holy land, we must have ships to secure the well being of our citizens and allies."

"If we are seen as weak and defenseless, war will soon happen, and will catch us not prepared, we will be as safe as a toothless Targ, Now the thing about my design is influences not only by human innovation, but by ideas from both the Romulan Star Empire and the Klingon Empire due to the ship building practices they both share. So you want innovation across cultures, well my ship design is one of these innovations you mentioned."

"The ship will not need to be restocked, it is entirely self sufficient, each of the four twin torpedo launchers has a built in replicator, which means the ship will never run out of torpedoes, and the shields are a new absorption shield which will take in any energy attacks it is hit with and re-purpose that energy for the use of the ship."

I began to flip the design on the view screen to the hull, "The ship hull is a composite of microscopic robots and metals, any kinetic weapon that strikes it will be repaired faster than an enemy ship can attempt to cause more damage and the hull learns, therefore the more it is damaged the more resistant becomes to damage, it is called the reflex armor, this configuration means quite literally that energy attacks feed the ship, and kinetic attacks make the ship stronger. To attack this ship is impossible and they will surrender because to fight is to die, resistance is futile, they will surrender or they will die."


End file.
